


Shouldn't you be with him?

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, because it's also jekyll's birthday, but he doesn't want to celebrate, it's hyde's birthday, lady summers cheers him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde's brthday is Jekyll's, so he doesn't feel like celebrating it. Lady Summers cheers him up.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Edward Hyde/Original Female Character (parental), Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Kudos: 21





	Shouldn't you be with him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“You're silent today, Mr. Hyde”, Lady Summers observed.

He just shrugged and sipped on his tea.

“I'm not even hearing a whisper from you. It's normal for you to speak quietly (we have that in common), but not to say nothing at all.”

Hyde sighed. He knew that she was right, but he really didn't feel like talking today.

“Think your answers then”, she accommodated him.

The rest of the conversation was held telepathically.

“ _Now, tell me why you are so glum today, Mr. Hyde.”_

_You know why, just read my mind._

“ _Now you're just being lazy. Just get it off your chest, young man. I promise it will do you a world of good.”_

He sighed.

_Today is the 27 th May._

“ _Your and Dr. Jekyll's birthday.”_

_It's his birthday! Tonight will be my birthnight!_

“ _And that's why you're silent? You're treating this like it's a day of mourning.”_

_Do you have the faintest idea what it feels like, when you and your creator share the same birthday?_

“ _Not quite, but I share mine with my grandfather, so I have a hunch.”_

Hyde raised an eyebrow. _Is that why you were named after him?_

Her grandfather's name had been Friedrich Wilhelm. The Lady's second and third given name were Friederike Wilhelmine.

She chuckled mentally. _“Absolutely. He's not the only person I'm named after, though. His own father had the same name and his father before him. At this point these two names are trademark for the Hohenzollern. It's like they can't name their sons any differently.”_

_Oh crap, that's boring!_

“ _Yep. Some of my other names are worse though, although they're more creative. But back to the topic, why does the fact that your birthday is his upset you so?”_

_It's like he thought 'Happy birthday to me, time to split my fucking soul!'_

“ _Language, Mr. Hyde.”_

_Sorry, but it just makes me so bitter._

“ _I understand. You can't even celebrate your own birthday, because it's not truly yours. You can't spend this day without him being on your mind.”_

_No. And I hate it._

“ _Obviously. And Mr. Utterson? Does it bother you, that he chose to spend this day with the Doctor rather than you?”_

_You bet it does! I mean, he's Jekyll's lover, not mine, but come on! I have a right on him too!_

Lady Summers frowned. _“Mr. Hyde, it's eventually his choice, who has a right to him and who not.”_

_I know, I know! But speaking of lovers, what about Dr. Lanyon? Shouldn't you be with him?_

She tilted her head. _“Why? Today is not a special day and we both have duties to attend to. I'm an alienist and therapist and you're my client. Hence I'm here with you and not with Dr. Lanyon. We spent his birthday together four weeks ago, though.”_

Suddenly she jumped from her rocking chair.

“Oh, I almost forgot!”, she cried aloud. She bent down and produced a package from under the table.

“This is for you. Open it. I want to see, if it's your taste.”

Hyde tore the wrapping paper off and stared at what it revealed; a book about higher mathematics and a painting set.

“Do you like it?”, she asked curiously.

He just bit his lower lip and gave her a tight hug.

She laughed quietly and hugged back.

“I guess that's a yes.”


End file.
